onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de la Cacería/Ave Azul: Avenger
Ave Azul: Avenger es el trigésimo arco de la historia de los Piratas del Ave Azul y el segundo y último de la Saga de la Cacería. Antecedentes Tras el trágico destino de la Tríada de Sangre, los Piratas del Ave Azul se debaten entre descansar o seguir con su misión de rescatar esclavos con más fuerza. Tras decidirse por la última, la tragedia los encuentra de nuevo cuando la vida de de James es tomada por Bela, el mismo esclavista que había comprado a su hermana. Capitulo 784: Palabras de despedida Negro. El día es de color negro para los tripulantes de la Ocean Spirit. Negras son las nubes sobre sus cabezas. Negras las ropas que llevan puestas. Negras las ojeras en sus rostros. Y negros sus ánimos, corazones y almas. Es un día negro para el Ave Azul. Un día de luto, pues James ya no está, se ha ido. Bert: *con voz apagada* Todo está listo, Jean. Jean hace horas que se ha vestido, con las mismas ropas que llevaba hace apenas una semana, pero tras ello no ha hecho más, se ha quedado sentado en su cama, viendo la que James dejo vacía. Sus ojos estan hinchados y oscuros. No ha dormido en toda la noche, no ha dejado de llorar en toda la noche. Jean: *apenas audible* Gracias, Bert. Con el llamado de Bert, finalmente se levanta y sale de su cuartel. Ha sido el único que ha pasado la noche ahí. Taylor se ha quedado atendiendo a Eve y Samir y Bert han estado ocupados con los preparativos de ese día. ¿Quién querría pasar la noche ahí de todos modos sabiendo que hay un lugar vacío entre ellos? La ausencia duele. Afuera, se encuentra con su médico, con su ropa formal oscura, más pálido y demacrado que de costumbre. Jean: ¿Cómo está? Taylor: La herida de su estomago era severa pero se recuperará con suficiente descanso. Desearía decir lo mismo de la herida de su corazón. Jean: *suspiro* Ya veo… Hablan de Evangeline, obviamente. Las chicas la ayudan a vestirse en la enfermería, ellas mismas ya vestidas, pero Evangeline no reacciona para nada, no se mueve, no habla, solo mira a la nada y deja que la vistan sus amigas, como si jugaran con una muñeca gigante. Angélique: Lista… Llena de oscuridad ahora también por fuera, la mujer alada es ayudada a levantarse y a salir de la enfermería y de la Spirit, para bajar en tierra. Están en Night Howler otra vez, aunque en la cala secreta en la que atrancaron la primera vez que estuvieron ahí. El resto de sus compañeros… menos uno, ya están ahí, reunidos con rostros dolidos. Jean: ¿Están todos listos? Angélique: Listos… Frente a él y todos ellos hay un bello altar fabricado en madera y metal, obra de Bert y Samir. Lo han llenado de flores de quien sabe donde velas, y de cosas que le pertenecieron a James, pues por desgracia, nunca pudieron hallar el cuerpo. Ropa, municiones, su comida favorita. Al centro y arriba, con lazos negros están dos fotografías suyas, muy distintas una de otra. La primera, la de su cartel de recompensa, que demuestra la fiereza que tuvo en vida. La segunda: aquella foto que le sacaron a él y a Eve la noche antes de su muerte, demostrando el amor que tenia en vida. Jean: Estamos reunidos hoy… para decirle adiós… a… a… un camarada y amigo… al que no creí que tendría que decirle adiós tan pronto… La voz de Jean es demasiado trémula y rota, suena tan aguda, apenas y puede articular oraciones. Sus compañeros no estan mejor. Evangeline sigue con la mirada en la nada, Angélique solloza quedito. Samir y Taylor se abrazan con ojos sombríos. Isabel y Bert parecen ser los más enteros pero aun así, sus rostros muestran ya haber derramado mucha tristeza. Mia está con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, Katrina llora abiertamente y Big Bird solo está ahí, agachado y sin hacer ni un ruidito. Jean: James era… un hombre valiente, al punto de ser temerario. Amable a su extraña manera. Infinitamente honesto… y un baluarte de la justicia. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Jean, la alegría de un recuerdo feliz con James, pero de inmediato se borra al darse cuenta de que ahora es y solo será eso, un recuerdo. Jean: Pero sobre todo, James era un camarada… un amigo… familia… y nosotros, con sus camaradas, amigos y familia aquí, decimos unas palabras para despedirte. Al decir “decimos” está cediendo la palabra a su tripulación. Estos tienen demasiados sentimientos como para hablar, pero deciden hacerlo de todos modos, tanto para tratar de aliviar sus penas cono para honrar la memoria de su difunto amigo. Isabel: Aunque me conociste menos tiempo que a todos los demás aquí…siempre me trataste bien y fuiste honesto y leal conmigo siempre. Gracias por haberme aceptado en tu vida. Bert: Siempre estabas ahí para ofrecer una mano, a mi o a quien sea… Aunque eras mas joven que yo, espero poder seguir tus pasos. Taylor: Siempre fuiste un gran amigo y tu preocupación y cuidado por los demás siempre será digna de mi alabanza… quiero creer, que ahora nos cuidas desde arriba. Samir: Aunque a veces te molestaba lo que hacia con Taylor… o con otras cosas, siempre me aceptaste por como era desde el principio y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecido. Las palabras de cariño y respeto hacia James empiezan a mezclarse con arrepentimientos propios. Mia por ejemplo, llora terriblemente mientras habla, tambaleándose porque se cae de borracha. Mia: ¡¿Por qué no hice más por ti!? ¿¡Donde estaba yo!? *hic* Katrina moquea aferrada a su cuchillo, después de todo, Black Obsidian había sido un regalo de James. Katrina: Tu si me ayudaste cuando estaba en lo más bajo. Lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo. Angélique por su parte se aferra fuerte el tatuaje de su brazo, mientras se cubre los ojos llorosos con su sombrero. Angélique: Jure como primer oficial y como amiga que los “Mantendría a todos juntos”. Perdóname por haber faltado a mi promesa. Una declaración sorprendente es la de Big Bird, que habla, a pesar de su tristeza y condición animal, con la voz mas elocuente que se le haya oído jamás. Su arrepentimiento tambien es evidente, después de todo, no puede dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado ahí, en lugar de seguir su petición. Big Bird: Incluso en el final eras bueno….mentí , mentí, si estaba enojado por no ir a isla Bongo. La avecilla da pequeños respingos mientras habla, se muestra muy dolido. Big Bird: Aun así , aun así…cumpliste mi sueño, mi sueño, de algún modo… y por eso siempre estaré en deuda contigo, en deuda contigo. Sus compañeros salvo por Evangeline no tienen ni idea de que habla, después de todo, no tuvo tiempo de contarles la buena noticia, y ahora solo quedan malas. La única que falta es Evangeline, pero incluso después de todo el despliegue de emociones de sus amigos, ella sigue con la mirada en blanco, silenciosa, inmóvil. Jean: ¿Evangeline…? Lágrimas corren de sus ojos, al fin su expresión cambia, pero es aterradoramente rota. Casi colapsa otra vez y Jean la sostiene de inmediato. Débilmente, ella susurra algo, pero parece ser significativo solo para ella. Evangeline: Nunca pude responderle… Nadie se atreve a interrogarla más sobre ello porque otra vez se convierte en un mar de llanto. Nuevamente, Jean la abraza contra su pecho para tratar vanamente de confortarla, mientras el dice sus ultimas palabras hacia su amigo que ya no está ahí, con lagrimas también y una mirada casi rabiosa. Jean: Prometo que traeré justicia para ti, James. Lo juro con mi vida. Capitulo 785: Lo que el hubiera querido Ya ha anochecido otra vez. Tras un día entero de lagrimas, todos están en la sala de reuniones, lo más cercano que tienen a una sala de estar. Solo sentados, a veces acurrucados entre ellos, pero en silencio, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Jean: *suspiro* La inquietante quietud solo es interrumpida por la llegada de Fernand al lugar. Con su vestimenta aun más elegante y sombría que de costumbre. Él y su gente también estuvieron presentes durante la ceremonia, aunque una distancia prudencial. Se había despedido cortésmente pero ahora esta de vuelta para dar una revisada. Katrina: *sniff* Papá… Fernand: Perdón por la intromisión. Jean: ¿Todo en orden, señor Winchester? Fernand: Si… todo en orden. Solo quería saber si ya habían comido algo. Jean: Aun no. Fernand: En ese caso, tal vez puedan acompañarme. Jean: No es necesario, señor Winchester. Mia: Si… puedo cocinar perfectamen… La pelinaranja no acaba su oración, porque sale corriendo afuera para vomitar. Su estado y el de sus compañeros es pésimo. Fernand: Por favor. Insisto. Yo invito. Jean se fija en el rostro de su aliado. Su semblante en este momento también es oscuro, aunque no es dolor en su caso lo que siente sino más bien, preocupación y pesar. Preocupación por el estado de su hija y sus otros aliados. Pesar por lo duro que fue con el joven James antes de su muerte. Su reacción no es única. Nuevamente, la noticia no tardo en correr entre la alianza…. El día anterior. Eiyuu. Cuartel General de Todos somos Esclavos. Betula esta sentada en la cueva de los destellos. En su mano, lleva la fotografía de su familia, aunque no se le ve tan turbada como en otras ocasiones, esta vez parece estar admirando el verde del cristal y las aguas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su soledad. Betula: Tan hermoso… Pero su tranquila contemplación se ve interrumpida por el incesante purupuru que sale de su abrigo. Su den den mushi esta está sonando. Lo usual, como una líder de la Alianza, está llamando y siendo llamada casi todo el tiempo, la sorpresa es quien la llama. Betula: ¿Señor Winchester? Sabe perfectamente que el Bufón de los Vientos y su gente de Wind Jester están en misión junto a los Piratas del Ave Azul. Siendo este el caso, ¿Por qué quién la llama es Winchester y no su querido pupilo? Esto de inmediato desata su alarma interior. Betula: Señor Winchester, ¿sucede algo? Fernand: Si, mi estimada señora. Ha sucedido algo. Betula: Jean… el está… Fernand: El se encuentra bien… físicamente al menos. No está en condiciones para hablar. Betula: ¿¡Que sucede!? Al oír lo que es, Betula se queda pálida y tensa, solo acertando a realizar un par de preguntas y recibir sus respuestas antes de decir, con una voz trémula… Betula: Te agradezco tu llamada. Tras esto, la mujer permanece sentada otro rato, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque todos se ven eclipsados, no por su dolor, sino por su preocupación. Betula: Oh, Jean…. Lo lamento tanto… Cerca de una hora después… Mark: ¿Qué sucede? Los miembros restantes del consejo de Todos somos Esclavos se reúnen tras el llamado de Betula. En ese momento, estos solo se componen por los Piratas de Hollow y los Piratas del Zafiro. Ink no está, aun es incierto si ira a volver. El estar ahí para los demás tambien es raro de hecho, se supone que estarían en Stand By hasta que el resto volvieran, ¿para que están ahí? Sin titubeos, Betula se los dice. Shane: Ja… jaja. Estás… estás jugando. El impacto es general, aunque hay que reacciona peor. Hollow se siente algo mareado y Banshee muestra de inmediato su preocupación. Shane: Estás jugando, ¿verdad? Dime que estás jugando. Pero la reacción es aun más marcada con los Piratas del Zafiro, especialmente con los que convivieron más . Las que comprenden más rápido son Kin y Belen. Ambas se quitan el casco para demostrar respeto y pesar, mientras que Kin además se mete los dedos por debajo de los lentes, limpiándose lágrimas que se empiezan a hacer. Shane: ¡No es divertido, Betula-san! ¡¿Qué clase de juego broma enfermiza es esa!? Pero los más afectados de todos son el trio de Gareth, Shane y Wendy. Wendy llora y grita inconsolable, aferrándose a su barriguita mientras que Gareth seca sus propias lagrimas y las de ella, pues su esposo se ha descontrolado tanto incluso que intenta agarrar a Betula por el cuello. Shane: ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! Devon t Mark de inmediato se le van encima antes de que se le ocurra hacer algo estúpido, aunque en realidad Shane no dañaría ni a una mosca. Solo esta dolido, muy dolido. Shane: Le dije que todo iba a estar bien… se lo prometí Y con los ojos inundados, Shane acaba de rodillas llorando. De regreso a Night Howler y el presente… Los Piratas del Ave Azul comen en silencio junto a Fernand y sus hombres de confianza. De vez en cuando se oye un suspiro, un respingo, o un leve sollozo. En cierto momento, Angélique siente la necesidad de limpiarse las lágrimas, y al verla, Fitz le entrega un pañuelo. Fitz: Toma, hermosa. Angélique: Gracias, Fitz. Normalmente, Jean entornaría los ojos ante una vista así, pero ahora solo mira sin ninguna emoción y sigue comiendo, mientras que du anfitrión comenta algo. Fernand: Sobre la misión… conseguimos a unas esclavas y afortunadamente nos dieron mucha información. Lo tenemos todo planeado. Podríamos ir a tirar a Choc Cigar Company mañana mismo. Polly: Excelente, señor. Pero de sus aliados nadie les contesta, algunos solo dedican sus vacías miradas. Fernand sabe que es muy pronto, solo quería corroborar, y con esto lo tiene confirmado. Fernand: Pero… dados los “sucesos recientes”, considero prudente esperar una o dos semanas para… Jean: Lo haremos mañana. Lo repentino e inesperado de la resolución asusta levemente a Fernand. El peliazul ni siquiera parpadea al decir, solo le da un gran sorbo a la copa de la que esta bebiendo. Fernand: ¿Esta seguro, joven Black? Porque mi gente y yo no tenemos ningún inconveniente en espe… Jean: Esto no debe prolongarse más, Cigar lleva campando a sus anchas demasiado tiempo. Fernand: Ok. Entonces… lo haremos mañana. Todos continúan comiendo, a pesar de tan importante resolución, nadie dice nada, solo siguen apagados y sin vida en los ojos, todos salvo Jean, al cual se le nota la rabia de nuevo. Jean: Es lo que James hubiera querido… Capitulo 786: Desaparición Al día siguiente. Ciudad-Estado de Gloom. Cuartel de Choc Cigar Company… Choc: ¡Jaja! ¡Adivinen quien está fuerte como roble! El ejecutivo de clase S va llegando a su oficina, y por una vez, el humo no lo sigue, aunque no hace falta al estar el olor ya ha impregnado en el lugar. El obeso y calvo hombre viene de su chequeo médico anual, y se le muestra muy feliz por lo que le ha dicho su médico. Migue: Me alegra saber que tendremos Choc para rato. Tony: *en voz baja* No puedo creer que no tenga enfisema. Fuma como chacuaco. Cynthia: *tambien en voz baja* Yo no puedo creer que no se vaya a morir pronto. Coincidentemente, Choc enciende un par de habanos de su sombrero y se los mete a la boca mientras pide que se le ponga al tanto de la orden del día, con él y sus ejecutivos completamente ignorantes de lo que está por suceder. Polly: Ya estamos en posición. La jovencita habla a través del diminuto den den mushi de su oreja. Ella y un escuadrón de Wind Jester nuevamente rodean el edificio Choc Cigar Co. Al otro lado de la línea está Fernand y otro gran escuadrón, junto a los Piratas del Ave Azul. Fernand: Gracias, Polly. Fernand hace un gesto con la mano, dando inicio a la operación. En la puerta exterior que rodea a ambos edificios, el guardia de seguridad anda papaloteando en lugar de vigilar, pero en ese momento, se oye un estallido y un humo de color marrón invade el lugar. Guardia: *cof cof* Aghhh… ¿¡que sucede!? El guardia tose y le dan arcadas, aunque no exactamente por el humo en si, sino por el olor del humo. Apesta como a cadáver, trasero, basura de mucho tiempo o todas las anteriores al mismo tiempo. Los Den Den Mushi visuales han captado esto, y desde él interior, el vigilante de los monitores observa y avisa a dos ejecutivos. Vigilante: Señor Gabe. Señorita Lizbeth. Tenemos una situación. El vigilante les muestra los monitores, unos de los cuales ya han sido obscurecidos por completo con el humo marrón, cosa que no gusta a ninguno de los ejecutivos. Lizbeth: ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? ¡Manda a alguien! Más guardias del interior salen para ver que paso, y ayudan al de la puerta que ahora esta sacando las tripas. El humo sigue ahí, y es por esto y la distracción de los guardias que nadie se da cuenta cuando cerca de 40 personas se infiltran por la parte posterior y más desprotegida del edificio. Fernand: Estamos dentro. Con Fernand van Fitz, Grant y todos los piratas del Ave Azul, incluso Evangeline cuyo abdomen va lleno de vendas aun. Una vez ahí, estos se dirigen sigilosamente a un camino que da a una puerta lateral por la que no parece ir la gente a menudo. Fitz: Era por aquí donde dijo la señorita que “compramos” que las llevaban, ¿no? Grant: Uhum… El grupo entra por ahí y se ordena para avanzar en dos filas india. Fernand espera que Jean vaya con el, dirigiendo al frente, pero inesperadamente, este hace la petición opuesta. Jean: Por favor, Señor Winchester. Permita que yo y mi gente vayamos a la retaguardia. El bufón de los vientos considera un poco extraña la resolución de Pluma Azul-Dorada aunque rápido llega a su propia conclusión de porque. Su banda aún se recupera del duro golpe. Evangeline fue incluso con sus heridas. Quedarse atrás, es una forma de protegerlos en parte, así que, con este razonamiento, Fernand no se queja en absoluto. Fernand: Por supuesto. Vayan con cuidado. Hechos los arreglos a la formación, todos van cuidando que no los vean y cuidándose los unos a los otros. Por el lugar en donde estan, eso último es inevitable de vez en cuando, pero por lo poco concurrido del camino, no es difícil librarse del soldado o guardia ocasional con el que se encuentran. Grant: ¡Graaaaaaaahhh! Fitz: ¡Leg Arrow! Fernand: ¡Jemer! A base de puras patadas, los más altos rangos de Wind Jester despachan a tres míseros diablos que jugaban cartas en su ronda de seguridad. Por ahora, las cosas van muy bien. Fernand: ¿Cómo vamos, Fitz? Fitz: Ya no falta mucho. Eventualmente, llegan a una bifurcación con escaleras. Un camino lleva hacia arriba y el otro abajo. Fernand: si mi memoria no me falla, estamos justo debajo de la sala de fotografía. Fitz: Según nuestra “informante”, para abajo están las celdas donde las tenían recluidas. Fernand: Muy bien. Ahí está a lo que venimos. Todos prepárense y vayan con cuidado. ¿Entendido? Sus hombres contestan un “entendido” pero solo ellos. Fernand esta concentrado en vet el camino que tomaran, asi que solo pide otra confirmación a los piratas. Fernand: ¿Entendido, joven Black? Pero este sigue sin responder. Tampoco los piratas responden. Fernand: ¿Joven Black? ¿Katy? Es solo entonces que notan que a la retaguardia solo van sus hombres. Los Piratas del Ave Azul no están. Capítulo 787: Esperar a que vengan De regreso al cubículo de los ejecutivos de clase C, Lizbeth y Gabe han vuelto a su trabajo, tras una confirmación de los guardias de lo que ha sucedido y están comentando sobre ello. Lizbeth: Parece ser que solo era una bomba apestosa. Alguna panda de mocosos debió arrojarla. Gabe: Menos mal. ¿Qué tal si era otro incidente como el de la primera vez que vinieron los de Wind Jester? O como esa vez que los de 22 men of culture y los mega pervertidos de Eleven Heaven se enojaron por la fusión de las empresas. Lizbeth: Como sea, igual ni hay que molestar al jefe con esto. No lo vale. Gabe: Seh. Curiosamente, el vigilante de las cámaras regresa un poco después , muy para su hastío, pues se preparaban para comer unos buenos tacos en su almuerzo. Lizbeth: Tsk... ¿Ahora que? Vigilante: Solo para reportar que unos Den Den Mushi Visuales dejaron de funcionar. Lizbeth: ¿Y a mi que me dices? Dile a mantenimiento. Vigilante: Ya llame varias veces pero los que dijeron que iban a ir no contestan. Lizbeth: Mick, ese es tu departamento. Arréglalo. La otra ejecutiva de clase C, que estaba muy feliz lanzando lápices al techo, deja salir un suspiro de aburrimiento, coge su llave de tuercas y se levanta para ir a revisar. Es un buen tramo de donde estaba hasta donde debe ir, y todo el camino va renegando. Mick: *imitando con burla a Lizbeth* Ese es tu departamento, Mick. Arreglalo. Pfffff… No se que se cree que puede mandarme. Ella tiene el mismo rango que yo, carajo. Tan quejosa esta Mick que tarda en darse cuenta que el pasillo por el que va caminando se ha puesto oscuro. Las lámparas hacia donde se dirige están rotas, cosa que le parece extraña. Mick: Hmph…¿ no me habían enviado a arreglar den den Mushis? La mujer, en la oscuridad, tropieza con algo. Al voltear a ver que, se queda medio de piedra al ver que es uno de sus hombres del departamento de mantenimiento, pero esta tan golpeado que apenas se le reconoce la cara. Mick: ¿¡Que demo…!? Súbitamente, la mujer se paraliza otra vez. Siente una presión aterradora en su cuello. Alguien la ha tomado desde atrás y una mano monstruosa le aferra por completo la garganta, con unas temibles garras afiladas amenazando con rajarle la piel y la yugular. ¿??? : Eso es. Quieta, maldita. La ejecutiva de clase C hasta reduce su respiración para evitar que su garganta sea rajada por accidente. Tambien evita tragar saliva a pesar de la aterradora sensación. Se queda quieta, tal como le dicen. ¿???: Ahora, tira el arma. Solo llevando su llave de tuercas, la chica alza los brazos lento tras dejarla caer. ¿??? : Brazos a la nuca. Mick: ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿???: A ver si tu eres más inteligente o mínimo mas útil que el resto de estos perdedores. ¿Dónde encuentro a Cigar? Al oír el nombre de su máximo superior, Mick intuye fácilmente que van tras él. Tal vez, en otra organización, un rango mas bajo hubiera vendido sin pensar a su jefe sin pensarlo a cambio de su propia seguridad. Pero Mick sabe que casi siempre, “sin la cabeza la serpiente se muere”, y responde en concordancia con eso. Mick: Vete al demoni… ¡aghh! Su garganta es levemente cortada por una de las garras. No lo suficiente para matarla pero si para hacerla sangrar, solo una advertencia. ¿???: Lo preguntaré amablemente otra vez. ¿Donde está Cigar? Mick: ¡No diré nada! ¿??? :… lastima. De un golpe en la nuca, el misterioso atacante esperaba dejarla noqueada, pero solo logra dejarla aturdida en el suelo. La morena se levanta para vislumbrar al fin al misterioso acechador, de cabello azul y mirada de luna sombría. Nadie más que Jean, el cual esta levemente sorprendido de no verla inconsciente. Jean: Vaya… parece que esta es un poco mas dura. La mujer nota entonces que su atacante no esta solo, la tripulación entera de Jean va con él, algunos con miradas llenas de odio en los ojos, otros, solo con miradas vacías. Y entre esas miradas vacías, Mick reconoce una, la de Evangeline. Mick: ¡Tu! ¡Yo te recuerdo! ¡Eras esa perra que trató de matar a Cigar la vez pasada! ¡Tu y ese tuerto imbécil! La expresión de Jean se pone aun mas seria al oírla decir eso, mientras que Mick se torna más furiosa. Mick: ¡¿No pudieron la primera vez y fueron por más bastardos!? ¡No les va a servir de nada! Pero súbitamente, Jean se le acerca muy rápido, lo que la hace sentir un poquito intimidada. Jean: ¿Ya la habías visto antes, Evangeline? La muchacha rubia apenas y hace algo, ni siquiera le dirige la mirada a alguno de los dos. Evangeline: La vez pasada… ella se enfrentó a James y él la venció. Mick: ¿Vencer? Ese cobarde hizo trampa. ¿Dónde está? ¿Que no lo veo por aquí. Una vez que acabe con todos ustedes, le partire la cara personal… Pero antes de poder decir otra palabra, Jean la saca volando de una patada, furibundo por las palabras llenas de veneno hacía su amigo que ya no está. El golpe es tan fuerte que Mick casi atraviesa un muro. Mick: Agh… maldi… Jean: ¡Silber Schwartz! ¡Ara Fubtritt! ¡Fubtritt! ¡Fubtritt! Jean no le da la oportunidad de hablar más, ni de defenderse, ni de nada más, la patea viciosamente, algo muy impropio de él. Sus compañeros solo miran. Evangeline sin expresión, Bert, Mia, Katrina y Big Bird con una rabia i mensa en el rostro, el resto, un poco impactados de la saña de su capitán, finalmente, Mick queda para el arrastre. Jean: *escupe* Mucho mejor. Pero con sus últimas fuerzas, Mick saca de su bolsillo algo parecido a un botón, y lo presiona, inmediatamente saltando una alarma. Mick: No saldrán con vida… Pero Jean solo la ve con desdén, y le asesta una patada para noquearla al fin. La alarma sigue sonando con fuerza, poniendo en alerta tanto a los piratas como a todos en el edificio. Choco: ¿La alarma de seguridad? Migue: ¿Hay intrusos? Fernand: ¿Ahora que? Los Piratas miran a su capitán, pidiendo sus indicaciones de que hacer ahora que están descubiertos. Este solo responde de forma tajante y seca. Jean: Nada. Esperar a que vengan a nosotros. Capitulo 788: Especialmente violento El grupo de Fernand, tras un momento de debate por la ausencia de sus aliados, ya se había decidido al fin a bajar a las celdas y seguir con su misión, pero con la alarma, inmediatamente se genera el pánico en ellos. Fernand: ¡¿Ahora qué!? Fitz: ¡¿Nos descubrieron!? Se oyen pasos cerca de su posición, un gran grupo va corriendo. La gente de Wind Jester se queda estática un momento, con sus posiciones de batallas ya tomadas. No obstante, el grupo que corría pasa de largo, sin ir nunca a su posición actual. Polly: Ahmm… ¿eso estuvo cerca? … ¿Creo? Eso crea una incertidumbre que les da mala espina. Sino van por ellos, entonces, por eliminación, deben ir por quien van. Fernand llama a Polly para ver si se trata de su escuadrón, pero parece todo estar en orden de su lado. Polly: No somos nosotros. Pero si podemos ver a muchos soldados rasos yendo hacia adentro. Fernand: Entonces… si no somos nosotros, ni ustedes tampoco... Por eliminación… Fitz:… los del Ave Azul. Esto debe ser obra suya. Esto llena de desesperación a todos ahí, y a Fernand incluso de una muy visible rabia. ¿Qué demonios han hecho los Piratas del Ave Azul? Fernand: ¿Cómo se atreven…? ¿¡Que no saben lo que esta en riesgo!? Pero dentro de toda la rabia colectiva, hay una persona que actúa con lógica, Polly. Y no tarda en tratar de introducir dicha lógica a sus compañeros/superior. Polly: Tsk… aprovechémoslo entonces. No saben que ustedes estan ahí. No saben que nosotros estamos aquí. Y estarán distraídos con ellos. ¡Vayan por las esclavas y saquémoslas de aquí lo mas rápido posible! Aunque aun incómodos por la situación, lo que dice Polly es verdadero. Esa puede ser su oportunidad, y terminan por aceptar. Fernand: Tsk… bien. Hagamos esto rápido. Fitz: Si. Grant: Mnn. Mientras tanto… Toda la sede de Choc Cigar Company esta en pánico. Se ha dado ya el aviso de que la alarma es por intrusos. En el centro del caos, ya han llegado los refuerzos, pero de poco o nada sirven, salen volando con cada patada, con cada golpe. Angélique: ¡Swing Heel Strike! Taylor: ¡Python Grab! Samir: ¡Shimauma Kizama Reta! Isabel: ¡Earth Core- Gap of the Daisy Field! La mitad de la tripulación a tomado una estrategia de derribar a sus oponentes y luego tirarlos a un agujero que han hecho, pero la otra mitad parece atacar de forma especialmente violenta a los enemigos. Katrina: ¡Dartboard! Mia: ¡Estilo de la Fuerza Interna! Bert: ¡Hog Backbone! Big Bird: ¡Tua Darts! Jean: ¡Vierfach Ara Schlitz! Cualquier otro día, cualquier otro combate solos se dedicarían a dejar a los enemigos noqueados, pero ese no. Katrina y Big Bird dejan como alfileteros a algunos de sus rivales, mientras que Mia y Bert no tienen reparos en romper huesos y Jean en su forma Harpías corta a cuatros enemigos ala vez, al grado de casi despedazarles. Se aseguran de oír gritos, de ver sangre, de escuchar suplicas Jean: ¿Dónde esta Cigar… ? Miembro de Choc Cigar Co: ¡GAAAAAAAAH! El aludido esta en su despacho con sus ejecutivos de más alto rango. Ya está al tanto de la situación, y siendo el segundo ataque en menos de un mes, el asunto lo tiene como loco. Choc: ¿¡Quiénes son!? Migue: No sabemos, señor. Choc: Tsk… ¡ordenen un contrataque! Tony: Ya lo hicimos, señor…pero siguen derrotando/masacrando a los hombres. Choc: ¡Manda a los ejecutivos de clase C entonces! ¡Quiero a esos hooligans atados y ante mi! Tony: Tu eres el boss, Choc. Estos no tardan en recibir la orden, y van Lizbeth y Gabe con cara de hastío. Gabe: Joder, quería comer. Lizbeth: Pshe… será después. No tarda en unírseles, Claire, quien parece llevar un buen rato corriendo para llegar ahí, pues esta sudada y jadeante. Lizbeth: ¡Llegas tarde, Claire! ¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? Claire: Tch… Estaba cogiendo café para “Cynthia “. Aparte, no se de que te quejas. Mick ni siquiera está aquí. Gabe: La habían llamado antes pata mantenimiento. Ya debería estar… aquí. Los tres se detienen en seco al ver todos los soldados derrotados entre los cuales se aprecia el cuerpo inconsciente y maltrecho de Mick. Claire: *exhala ruidosamente* Gabe y Lizbeth: ¡¿La vencieron!? Su sorpresa solo se incrementa al ver a los que hicieron eso aun ahí, y mas cuando Jean y compañía los escogen como objetivos. Jean: Acabenlos… Gabe: Ja, inténtenlo. Viendo que se acercan con una intención hostil, los ejecutivos de clase C toman pose de batalla. Capitulo 789: Un grito de terror Una batalla se esboza rápidamente. Gabe toma la cadena de su pantalón y la agita en el aire cual látigo haciendo un chasquido metálico. Lizbeth, por su parte, saca de su melena un guante con garras que procede a ponerse. Por último, Claire, nerviosamente, hala de las cintas de su gabardina que lleva entre sus dedos, revelando un mecanismo oculto en su ropa, algo así como un disparador de agujas. Gabe: ¿¡Qué esperan si son tan gallitos!? ¡Vengan! No tiene que decirlo dos veces porque en un segundo, unos diez ya se les han venido encima, pero curiosamente todas son mujeres, y todas se ven iguales. Katrina: ¡Replicant Ten! Gabe: Wow,¿ decallizas? Katrina y solamente Katrina se ha lanzado al ataque, bueno, ella y sus diez clones. Armados con su cuchillo, todas corren rápidamente hacia los ejecutivos de clase C, con intenciones claramente asesinas. Katrina: ¡Death Squad! Gabe: ¡Cling Swing! Lizbeth: ¡Fox Paw! Con un movimiento fuerte de los brazos de Gabe y un zarpazo de Lizbeth, al menos ocho de las Katrinas son destruidas con facilidad. Gabe: Pues no eran decallizas. Lizbeth: Da igual que sean, ya solo quedan dos…. Y los demás. Pero los Piratas del Ave Azul parecen no inmutarse. A pesar de su interés inicial por acabarlos, nadie más hace iris en pelear. Jean: Acábalos rápido, Katrina. Katrina: Seh. Los demás se empiezan a movilizar para seguir con su búsqueda de Cigar, cosa que molesta a los ejecutivos. Lizbeth: ¡Oigan! ¡¿A dónde creen que van!? Gabe: Tchh… creídos. ¡Claire! Claire: ¡Voy! ¡Sting Swarm! La rubia de las gafas activa el mecanismo de su gabardina y dispara cientos de agujas a los enemigos que se retiran, o más bien, que les ignoran. No obstante, éstas nunca llegan a su objetivo. ¿Por qué? Por la chica de cabello negro que se quedo a hacerles frente. Katrina: ¡Replicant Ten! ¡Bodyguard! Los clones detienen el impacto y mantienen a salvo a sus camaradas y a la propia Katrina a costa de su propia existencia. El poder sorprende en gran medida a sus enemigos, que se ven desprevenidos cuando diez más aparecen y lanzan sus cuchillos a la par. Katrina: ¡Throw! Claire: ¡Sting Perfect! La ejecutiva de la melena rubia activa su mecanismo otra vez, disparando esta vez solo unas cuantas agujas que desvían perfectamente las armas lanzadas contra sus compañeros. No obstante, las jóvenes copiadas no se detienen ahí, pues desde antes ya se habían lanzado velozmente contra los otros dos enemigos. Katrina: ¡Assassins Clan! Gabe: Tch… ¡Clang Smash! Lizbeth: ¡Fox Claw! El joven y la señorita fácilmente se deshacen los clones tras ellos, pero detrás de estos vienen, otros, y detrás de esos vienen otros, y detrás de aquellos vienen otros, y así hasta el infinito. La cosa no tiene fin. Claire: Tch… ¡Sting Blast one! Claire se da cuenta de que hay una Katrina que no se mueve. Intuyendo que el origen de sus problemas debe estar ahí, la ataque directamente, pero más clones aparecen para proteger a la original, e igual que los otros, parecen no tener fin. Apenas han pasado unos pocos minutos, y los ejecutivos se estan quedando sin jugo, mientras que Katrina parece estar fresca como lechuga. Gabe: *jadeo*! ¿es todo… lo que tienes? Pero a pesar de los intentos de provocación, la joven pirata permanece impávida. De hecho, considera que ya perdió suficiente tiempo. Katrina: Terminemos con esto. ¡Twin Sister Con! La chica una vez más manda a sus clones, pero con una diferencia, va ella también. Aprovechando que sus enemigos estan sobrepasados. Katrina no tiene problemas en apuñalarlos ella misma justo por la espalda. Lizbeth: ¡Kyah! Gabe: ¡Gah! Las heridas no son letales, pero si graves y ambos caen pues los clones siguen de ellos, destrozándolos a base de golpes, patadas y cuchilladas. La única que queda es Claire, que observa atemorizada a sus compañeros apenas vivos en el suelo, y a su verdugo robando sus armas y creando clones con cadenas y garras de metal dirigiéndose a ella. Claire: ¡Sting Swarm! ¡Sting Swarm! ¡S… Sting Swarm! Claire intenta detenerlos lo mas que puede, inconscientemente haciéndose para atrás. No obstante, eventualmente se queda sin agujas, y peor aun, acaba contra una pared. La mirada de Katrina, sin emoción al alzar su cuchillo, hace que la mujer emita, sin poder pararlo… Claire: ¡Kyaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Un grito de terror. Apenas un minuto después, Katrina ya está de vuelta con sus camaradas, que siguen en su empresa de buscar al ejecutivo de clase S. Jean: Te tardaste… Capítulo 790: yo los conozco Choc: ¿¡Como que derrotados!? Vigilante: ¡Lo que escucho, señor! ¡Están heridos, o muertos, no sé! Cigar sigue en su oficina, cagándose en todo debido a las noticias que le entrega el encargado de la vigilancia. Sus mayores ejecutivos tambien las han oído, y no les gustan tampoco. Migue: ¡¿Qué hacemos, jefe!? ¿Qué quieren los agresores? ¿Dinero? ¿Dar un mensaje?... ¿Venganza? Choc y su gente no lo saben, lo que les quita margen para actuar. Pero sea cual sea el motivo, deben detenerlos, y viendo su potencial destructivo, deben hacerlo ya. Choc: Tsk… manden a los Ejecutivos de Clase B. Y así lo hacen. La señal es pronto enviada y los tres ejecutivos de clase B, Chucho, Ferlala y Aleks ya van corriendo hacía la zona del caos. No obstante, debido a accidente, negligencia o a lo urgente de la situación, varios detalles les son omitidos. Aleks: Repítanme a que vamos. Ferlala: Detener intrusos… creo. Chucho: Pero… ¿Por qué vamos nosotros entonces? ¿No se suponen que van los “nenes” de la C primero? Ferlala: En teoría. Debe ser algo que quieren que acabemos rápido. *sarcasmo* O tal vez ya los derrotaron. Chucho: Ja, buena esa, amigui. La mujer y el okama se ríen de forma estridente, aunque no así Aleks, que no puede evitar recordar con amargura el ultimo incidente donde fue enviado a pelear, y cono resulto. También, recuerda que de hecho, una ejecutiva de clase C estaba con él. Aleks: Mick…. Pero accidentalmente, no ha dicho esto para si mismo, y sus compañeros que han escuchado lo que dice y lo malinterpretan. Ferlala: Aww, miren al tortolo. Chucho: Miren al muchachito enamorado. Mejor concéntrate, no vayas a acabar cono la última vez. Aleks: Idiotas. Primero: no tienen idea de lo que están diciendo. Segundo: Ni siquiera me gusta Mick. Y tercero: esto no es nada como lo de la…. Otra vez. Su declaración se ve interrumpida cuando al girar una esquina se encuentran de frente con los Piratas del Ave Azul, que siguen de frente en su camino. Ambos grupos se quedan estáticos por un momento. Pero luego pasa algo que nadie esperaba. Los ejecutivos les reconocen… o algo así. Ferlala: *viéndolos fijamente* Yo los conozco… ¡al peliazul, la pelirroja y la enana esa! Iban con Bushel Ferrante la primera vez que vino. ¡Me toco recibirlos y luego me mandaron al carajo! Chucho: ¿Bushel Ferrante? ¿¡Que no el día que vino no fue el mismo que…!? Esto pone levemente nerviosos a los piratas, especialmente a Katrina. ¿Descubrieron su conexión con Wind Jester? No obstante, ninguno parece demostrarlo demasiado, en es pecial por lo que pasa a continuación. Aleks: ¡A ella yo la conozco! El hombre señala a Evangeline, que sigue totalmente ausente, aunque el ser ella a quien señala directamente parece molestar a Jean y bastante. Aleks: ¡Ella fue la que atacó al jefe ese día! ¡Esa perra fue la que me ve… ehem… la que enfrente ese día! Ya que Evangeline no reacciona ni así, por lo que Jean deja pasar su rabia y llega a una conclusión. Si los enemigos saben que ellos estaban con Wind Jester, entonces saben de los negocios de su jefe, por lo tanto, deben ser alguien gordo dentro de la organización, alguien cercano a Cigar. Con esto en mente, hace una pregunta a sus enemigos. Jean: Ya que les… Importa tanto su bastardo jefe, seguro saben donde está, ¿no? Ferlala: ¡Ja, como si fuéramos a decirte! Los tres se ponen en guardia, y los Piratas del Ave Azul están a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Bert se adelanta, con una pezuña ya lista y se pone entre los enemigos y su capitán. Bert: Déjamelos. No he calentado lo suficiente aun. Ante eso, Jean y compañía solamente se hacen a un lado. ¿Otra batalla? Capítulo 791: Bestia sanguinaria Un silencio sepulcral invade el lugar una buena cantidad de segundos. Ni el veterano pirata ni los tres ejecutivos de clase B hacen ningún movimiento aún. Los otros del Ave Azul aprovechan para alejarse un poco, pero es al ver esta visión que finalmente uno de sus enemigos toma la iniciativa. Chucho: ¡Eso si que no! ¡No se van a ir! ¡Make up Brush! El okama intenta lanzar un golpe con el antebrazo mientras gira sobre su propio eje, no obstante, es detenido por Bert y el uso de únicamente uno de sus brazos de jabalí alzado sobre si mismo. Bert: ¡Hog Hoof! Pero en lugar de ser detenido por completo , Chucho aprovecha la inercia de su fallo para asestar una patada dirigida directo hacia la cabeza de su rival. Chucho: ¡Pretty Shoes! Pero para su desgracia, el carpintero se agacha y esquiva fácilmente. El okama empieza a desesperarse por esto, y lanza otro golpe con la mano en esperanza de acertar, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Bert se ha quitado y ya está atrás de él. Bert: ¡Hog Quadr! De forma totalmente inesperada para el ejecutivo, y hasta para sus compañeros que aun tomaban distancia, Bert, con ambas manos transformadas en pezuñas, retrae los brazos y pega un golpe directo a… ¡las nalgas de Chucho! Chucho: ¡Kyah! El golpe es tan potente y repentino que acaba estrellado de cara contra una pared, una escena muy graciosa… o lo sería hace días o semanas, pues los del Ave Azul no se ven felices por ellos, y sus enemigos aun menos. Ferlala: ¡Bastardo! La mujer mete la mano entre sus pechos y saca lo que parecen ser pequeñas navajas cristalinas que procede a lanzar con celeridad y una fuerza extraordinaria. Ferlala: ¡Murderous Hailstorm! Los dardos impacta todo el costado del veterano pirata con tal fuerza que lo arrastra varios metros y la ejecutiva de clase B sonríe por ello. Pero su sonrisa se borra en un segundo cuando ve que todos los dardos caen al suelo quebrados. Ferlala: Pero… pero ¿Por qué? Bert: Grrr…. La razón. Haki de armadura. Bert ha recubierto todo su lado derecho con eso, protegiéndolo de cualquier herida. No obstante, el hecho de que lo hayan empujado lo ha hecho enojar y mucho, y sus temibles colmillos de Jabalí empiezan a asomar por eso. Bert: ¡Hog Smash! Ferlala: ¡Gahhh! La mujer recibe un puñetazo o mas bien un pezuñazo en la tripa, uno tan fuerte que habría acabado con ella de no ser porque ella ha detenido el impacto con sus manos, aunque esto solo ha reducido el daño y ella acaba volando para atrás igual. Aleks: ¡Lala! ¡Maldito! Furioso, particularmente porque su ego sigue herido por la última vez y tambien un poco por ver el ataque a su compañera, Aleks se lanza hacia el y activa su tekkai, con la intención de taclearlo a toda potencia. Aleks: ¡Ox Ram! Pero Bert se recubre de haki y taclea de vuelta al ejecutivo. Se oye un sonido atronador, como el choque de dos grandes piedras. Un segundo pasa. Parece que nada ha pasado. Y entonces, Aleks cae al suelo, gritando. Aleks: ¡Aghhhh! ¡Mi brazo! Ahí esta. Ed todo lo que ha requerido. Bert ha hecho que los tres ejecutivos de clase B caigan al suelo ante él. Derrotados, no lo están aun. Aun respiran, aun se mueven, y aun estan conscientes. Pero están bien, bien lastimados. Los tres se levantan, dificultosamente. Dispuestos a seguir, pero asustados por el poder de su enemigo. Bert: Tch… habrá que pegarles mas fuerte. El hombre jabalí ya esta haciendo gala de esa habilidad para transformarse por completo, pero entonces, Jean vuelve a intervenir, aunque solo un poco y solo para hacer una petición. Jean: No los noquees. Aun quiero que me digan donde esta Cigar y ya me canse de que no nos digan. Eso es todo. Jean quiere que hablen. Esto enoja de nueva cuenta a los ejecutivos, que se ponen en guardia de nueva cuenta, de forma casi valiente. Chucho: ¡Ja! ¡Si creen que les vamos a decir, estan muy equivoca…! Bert: ¡Boar Leg! Aleks: ¡Chucho! Ferlala: ¡…! Chucho: ¡Gaaaaaahhhaha! ¡Gahhh! Con una pierna imbuida completamente en haki y convertida en pezuña de jabalí, de un simple puntapié (o su equivalente animal), Bert le ha partido la espinilla completamente a la mitad. Su pierna literalmente forma un ángulo. Ferlala y Aleks miran horrorizados, mientras Chucho se aferra desesperado a su inservible extremidad y se acerca a ellos, tiñéndose de negro metálico. Bert: Solo les romperé las piernas. Invadidos por un terror provocado por la sanguinaria mirada que tiene el hombre bestia que va hacia ellos. Instintivamente, los dos bajan sus guardias y sr empiezan a hacer para atrás, pero un segundo después, solo se oyen sus gritos. Capitulo 792: Hasta el último ejecutivo Choc: Hmph… ya se tardaron… Migue: …y demasiado. Choc y sus ejecutivos de clase A están encerrados en la oficina principal, a la espera de noticias de los ejecutivos de clase B. En específico, de buenas noticias. Pero han pasado muchos minutos y aun nada. Ya están empezando a desesperarse y hasta a entrar en pánico pero en ese momento, se oye por fin un sonido muy esperado. Purupuru purupuru Choc: Ya era hora. ¿Diga? Ferlala: ¿Choc…? Soy yo… Lala… Choc : ¿Qué pasa, Lala? ¿Ya tienen a los intrusos? Ferlala: Si… ya los llevamos para allá. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta de la oficina…? Aunque a primera vista… o escuchada, no parece haber nada mal, Choc no tarda en darse cuenta en que hay un cierto temblor en su voz, además de que cae en cuenta de algo. Choc: ¿… y tu llave? Pero Ferlala no responde esta vez, en su lugar se oye una voz que le pregunta a gritos que porque no le dijo que tenia llave y varios sollozos de ella. Luego, un estruendo que incluso mueve el piso levemente hace que se vaya la luz. Cynthia: ¿Qué está pasando…? Se oyen pasos acercándose a la puerta a la par que una luz de emergencia parpadea lentamente de color rojo. Luego, alguien toca. Por instinto, en lugar de abrir, Migue pone inmediatamente el seguro. Tras lo cual, se oye… ¿la molestia de alguien? ¿???: Tch… La verdad todos sabían que pasaría lo siguiente, de algún modo lo anticipaban. Que la puerta sería destruida en mil pedazos y que quien quiera que quisiera entrar se abriría paso por su cuenta. Lo que no se esperaban, es que lo que destruyera la puerta fuera el cuerpo inconsciente y maltrecho de… Migue: ¡Ferlala! Cynthia y Tony: ¡…! ¿???: Gracias por abrir, Bert. Aunque impactado al mirar a Ferlala y con la pésima visión por la falta de luz, Cigar mira fijamente a quien se dispone a entrar. Nada más y nada menos que los Piratas del Ave Axul, y su capitán va al frente. Choc por supuesto, no sabe que ellos son los del Ave Azul, pero si los reconoce por un alter ego. Choc: ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes venían con el Señor Ferrante! ¡Johann Schwarz, Mellek Rouge y su hija! Ante la mención del alias del líder de Wind Jester, se puede distinguir un leve halo de incomodidad de los Piratas, pero se disipa rápido cuando Cigar, sintiéndose muy gallito con todo y la situación, espeta unas palabras en su contra. Choc: Ah, ya entendí… esto es un plan de él, ¿no? Wind Jester viene y me amedrenta para tratar de quedarse con mi negocio, ¿no? Piratas:… Choc: ¡Pues ese bastardo se equivoca! ¡Cynthia, Tony, Migue! Y los tres ejecutivos de clase A salen de inmediato a su defensa/ataque con solo oír la palabra de su superior. Migue: ¡Fledgling Killer! Tony: ¡Black Back Crusher! Los dos ejecutivos salen con los puños de frente, dispuestos a acabar con el primer pirata que ven enfrente de ellos, Jean. Pero, de forma totalmente inadvertida para ellos, al menos en un inicio, Mia salta entre ellos y su capitán, y los toma rápidamente de las muñecas para luego alzarlos inesperadamente desde éstas. Migue: ¡…! Tony: ¡…! Mia: Je… jeje…. Teniéndola tan cerca, los dos se ven tremendamente intimidados y hasta asqueados por la sonrisa de la Bebedora, la cual exuda licor en su aliento y lo destila en su saliva. Pero la intimidación se vuelve dolor cuando sienten sus muñecas quebrarse bajo la inmensa presión que ejerce. Tony y Migue: ¡Gaaaaaaah! Mia: Jejeje JAJAJAJAJAJA Acto seguido, los azota uno contra otro justo de cara, con tal fuerza y de tal manera que los lentes de ambos explotan en una pequeña lluvia de cristales, cristales que se clavan a lo largo de toda su cara, causando una escena digna de un cuento de terror. No quedan ciegos sólo por que el favor del Universo de algún modo así no lo quiso. Mia: ¡Estilo de Fuerza Profunda! Con dos golpes, uno de cada una de sus manos, la mujer ebria los acaba sin dilaciones ni remordimientos. Cynthia y Choc solo observan con terror, pero en el caso de la primera, se sobre pone rápido y trata de asestarle una patada. Cynthia: ¡Maldita! ¡Rigel! La patada acierta, justo del lado de la cadera izquierda de Mia, pero solo la mueve un par de metros, y tras detenerse, Mia se ve particularmente furiosa. Mia: P*ta bastarda…. Un liquido gotea sobre su cuerpo, pero no es sangre. Lo único que ha logrado Cynthia con su ataque es romper su botella de licor, y esto la ha cabreado demasiado. Mia: ¡Estilo de la pierna única! De una potentísima patada, Mia le quiebra las costillas a Cynthia, pero la ejecutiva no se cae, aunque si escupe sangre. No obstante, Mia no pretende detenerse ahí. Con gran rabia , toma la botella rota y se la revienta en la cara, haciéndola emitir un alarido aterrador. Cynthia: ¡Gegyaaaaaaaaah! La mujer cae al suelo, emitiendo sollozos lastimeros. No se puede levantar. Con esto, la última ejecutiva ha caído, solo queda Cigar ante los piratas y se le ve completamente aterrado. Capitulo 793: ¿un habano? En la roja media luz, el empedernido fumador intenta hacerse para atrás, en un intento vano de evitar a los temibles atacantes, pero lo ubico que consigue es ir acorralándose a si mismo poco contra los propios libreros de su oficina, llenos de las fotos y catálogos de las chicas que vende. Choc: *tropieza debido a la falta de luz * ¡…! Jean: ¿Qué pasa, Cigar? ¿Asustado? Choc: ¿Asustado? ¿Yo? Jajajaja... Noooo… Lo está. Está asustado, atemorizado, aterrado. Pero no ha dejado aun que el pánico tome lo mejor de él. Trata de girar la situación a su favor, de algún modo, manteniendo una sonrisa en un intento de tener control, aunque sea de si mismo y prendiendo otro habano. Choc: Miren. Si lo que quiere Wind Jester es dinero, se los daré y ya. ¿Cuánto quiere Ferrante? ¿100 millones? ¿500 millones? Tengo la chequera aquí mism… Pero Jean suelta una amarga risotada para luego quedársele viendo fijamente y con su expresión oscura. Jean: Jejejejeje… ¿en serio crees que venimos con los idiotas de Wind Jester? Estas palabras causan un leve barullo hasta en sus propios camaradas, así como una ceja levantada de la joven hija de Winchester al escuchar el agravio a su padre y su gente. No obstante, no pasa mas allá de eso. Choc, por su parte más aterrado y confundido que antes, mantiene silencio, escuchando con atención las palabras del peliazul. Jean: Los de Wind Jester ni siquiera quieren lo mismo que nosotros solo fueron un medio para llegar a ti y tus “negocitos”. Choc: E… entonces… ¿Qué…que quieren de mi? En su temor, Cigar mira en muchas direcciones muy rápido, y es por esto que final distingue que atrás de los que ha reconocido, hay alguien aun más familiar… y desdeñable. Evangeline, que sigue con la mirada completamente ausente. Choc: ¡T… TÚ! ¡Tu eres la maldita que me atacó la otra vez! ¡La tal Evangeline! Evangeline apenas y lo mira mientras este recupera su actitud altiva, no obstante, Jean se va trastornando en su mirar. También sus compañeros, aunque cada quien por una razón diferente. Choc: Tch… parece que el karma no existe. Yo pensé que para este momento, tu y tu desgraciado amiguito ya estarían los dos ajusticiados. ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Justo que me las vas a…! Pero de forma repentina, una garra lo toma directamente de la cabeza, arrancándole su sombrero en el proceso. Jean está harto de oírlo hablar, y lo alza directamente de su calva, clavándole las garras en el proceso. Choc: ¡Gaaaaaahh! Jean: Me parece gracioso que tu hables de “ajusticiar”, escoria. Y yo que esperaba que fueras más sensato que tus subordinados. La cabeza del ejecutivo de clase S no deja de sangrar e hilos de carmesí cubre ya su cara y escurren al piso, pero Jean sigue apretando más y más fuerte. Jean: Ahora, ¿vas a portarte bien? ¿O tengo que ensuciarme de sesos? Choc: ¡gahh! ¡Me…. Me portaré bien! ¡Haré lo que sea! Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en las comisuras de los labios de Jean, pero se siente mal solo ver esa expresión, como si fuera un indicador del fin del mundo. Jean: Bien, bien… si eres inteligente. Ahora…. El peliazul acerca sin esfuerzo a Cigar para quedar cara a cara, mientras que su sonrisa se borra por completo. Jean:… dime donde encontrar a Bela. La mención de ese nombre cambia la expresión de miedo y dolor de Choc por una de sorpresa y dolor. ¿Buscan a Bela? Choc: ¿B… B… Bela? Yo.. Yo no se de que… Pero Jean lo estrella de cara contra una pared sin dejar de apretarle la cabeza, con la mirada más rabiosa que se le ha visto en mucho tiempo. Jean: *apretando los dientes* ¡No te quieras pasar de inteligente ahora! ¡Se perfectamente de tus negocios von él! ¡Hasta tu mismo lo dijiste! ¡Ese bastardo mató a uno de mis camaradas! ¡Lo hare pagar! Ahora, ¿me dirás donde está o NO? ¿¡Quieres que pague el o que pagues tú!? Choc: ¡Lo haré, lo haré…! Cigar ahora incluso esta llorando, pero el corazón de Jean no se conmueve ni por un segundo. Choc: B… Bela es muy difícil de localizar… siempre esta de un lado a otro trsyendo contrabando nuevo o vendiéndolo… Jean: Oh… pones excusas entonces…. Choc: ¡No, no es eso! A… aunque es difícil de localizar, el y yo tenemos varios socios en común… t… tengo sus contactos en mi escritorio… se los daré…. Si me suelta… Jean solo accede después de una larga amenaza de lo que le pasará si hace algo estúpido. Tratando de ignorar su dolor, Choc busca la lista de contactos tan rápido como puede y finalmente logra dársela a su atacante, temeroso de que pueda enojarse por la tardanza o porque manchó los papeles con sangre. Jean: Hmph… ¿son todos? Choc: Si… son todos… ya les di lo que quieren… ahora… ¿me puedo ir? Cigar ya esta caminando a la puerta, pero una temible ave Azul le corta el paso y le grita, haciéndolo asustarse tanto que se cae de trasero. Jean: Discúlpame pero… ¿cuando dije yo que te iba a dejar ir? Choc: ¿¡huh?! Jean: Se perfectamente que fuiste tu quien dio el pitazo a Bela para que fuera tras mis compañeros. ¿Crees que puedes ir y vivir con eso sobre tus hombros? Choc esta paralizado al oír lo último, solo alcanza a mover los ojos para ver como Jean toma su sombrero habanero. Jean: Realmente te gusta fumar, ¿no? ¿Que tal un habano ahora? Acto seguido, arroja el sombrero a Mia, la cual trae un mechero en la mano… y su botella de alcohol. Capitulo 794: ¿Justicia? Varias horas más tarde… Fernand: Por aquí, señorita. Mujer: ¡Gracias!! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Los de Wind Jester han logrado el rescate de al menos 80 mujeres. Ha sido muy sencillo, pues no encontraron resistencia enemiga. Fitz: Con cuidado, señorita. Polly: No se preocupen, irán a un lugar seguro. Estan dirigiendo a las mujeres a sus naves ahora, siendo los dirigentes de Wind Jester muy gentiles con ellas, dándoles seguridad, Grant hasta dándoles mantas y ropa. Pero a pesar de su dulce exterior, todos ellos tienen miradas sombrías. Fernand: ¿No responden? Fitz No, señor. Ni el joven Black, ni su hija , ni Angélique. Nadie. El joven Darcy tiene en la mano un den den mushi, y lleva un buen rato tratando de llamar a los del Ave Azul, pero nadie contesta. No estaban cuando se fueron de la sede de Choc Cigar Co. y dado los sucesos del día. Fernand no puede evitar sentirse preocupado. Fernand: Solo espero que no hayan dejado la isla o algo... Polly: ¡Señor, mire! El grupo las mujeres rescatadas ya están acercándose a donde están las naves, y Polly señala a una de ellas, la Ocean Spirit. Ésta sigue ahí y desde lejos se perciben a algunos de sus tripulantes. No se han ido, es algo bueno, pero la intranquilidad en el corazón de Fernand sigue ahí. Fernand: Hmph… Y tiene razones para estar intranquilo. En la Ocean Spirit, todos los del Ave Azul parecen estar muy ajetreados , como si preparan algo. Jean: ¿Aun no estamos listos? Big Bird: ¿Listos? ¿Listos? Angélique: No podemos salir solo así como así. No nos reabastecemos desde que salimos de Eiyuu y… Jean: ¡Pues que alguien vaya por los suministros para largarnos lo antes posible! El joven capitán esta muy exaltado, y muy fuera de si. Su primer oficial acepta sus órdenes, pero en su rostro hay un pesar muy grande y no es la única, a diferencia de los rostros de odio de Bert, Katrina, Mia y hasta el propio Big Bird. Entre los apesadumbrados está Isabel, la cual, se atreve a exponer su opinión. Isabel: ¿Y… que pasara con Wind Jester? ¿En serio los vamos a abandonar? Jean no parece feliz con la pregunta , pero igual no le da tiempo de contestarla, porque alguien más lo hace por él. Fernand: Ya lo han hecho. Todos se ven sobresaltados cuando Fernand aparentemente aparece de la nada en la cubierta de su nave. Este tiene los brazos cruzados y se le ve casi tan infeliz como Jean Fernand: Ya lo han hecho. Ya nos han abandonado… Angélique: ¡S… señor Winchester! ¿Cómo salió la…? Fernand: ¿… Operación? Salió bien, salió perfectamente… La voz de Fernand es amarga, les increpa de forma indirecta pero muy obvia. Fernand: Rescatamos a esas mujeres y todas ellas están muy bien ahora. Pero eso no les importa, ¿verdad? ¡Porque ni siquiera estaban allí! Los apesadumbrados del Ave Azul se muestran con remordimientos por esto, aunque no así Evangeline que sigue totalmente ida, y menos Jean y los que tienen rostros llenos de ira. Jean: Teníamos otros asuntos urgentes que atender. Fernand: Si, lo note. Note los asuntos urgentes que tenían por toda la base La mente de Fernand lo envía a unas horas atrás. Tras el rescate, trato de buscar sin éxito al Ave Azul, pero solo encontró el lugar ya en llamas y gente gravemente herida y maltrecha, prácticamente a un paso de ser cadáveres. Particularmente, le perturba el como encontró a Cigar. Con la cabeza rajada, y el cuerpo completamente cubierto de quemaduras de habano, hechas una a la vez, en una larga y tortuosa agonía. Incapaz de dejar las cosas así, Fernand ha dejado una denuncia anónima con la Marine esperando que minino ayuden a Cigar antes de encarcelarlo, aunque eso no le quita lo que ha visto de la mente. Fernand: Lo que le hicieron a esa gente… a Cigar. Jean: Tsk… por favor. Cigar lo merecía y su gente también. Fernand: ¡No a tal grado! Jean: Da igual. Además, no se de que se queja, “señor”. Le quitamos a todos los hombres de Cigar de encima. ¿No hizo más fácil la operación? Fernand: ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Lo que hiciste no fue por la operación! Fue pura y mera violencia sin sentido. Angélique, Taylor, Samir e Isabel. Todos ellos se ven extremadamente incómodos cuando Fernand alza la voz, y más por la cara molesta de Jean al oír todas sus palabras. Fernand: ¡Y yo que creía que eras una buena persona! Tsk… pensé que valorabas la vida de los demás, la de la gente que salvábamos, hasta la vida de tus enemigos. Jean: ¡Claro que valoro la vida! ¡¿Como no valorar la vida de los que me rodean!? ¡Y más cuando una nos ha sido arrebatada! Estas palabras impactan bastante a Winchester, el cual hasta deja atrás algo de su enojo. Fernand: Entonces… ¿esto es por el joven James? Jean: ¡Por supuesto que es por James! Pero claro, ¿a usted que le importaba James? Siempre haciéndolo menos por sus errores. Pero a mi si me importa. ¡James era mi camarada y le voy a traer Justicia así sea lo último que haga! La forma en lo que lo dice parece incluso asustar a Fernand el cual no puede evitar echarse para atrás y agarrarse el rostro en desesperación, corriéndose el maquillaje que lleva en la cara en el proceso. Está incrédulo. Fernand: ¿Justicia…? No… esto no es Justicia… es locura…y te estas hundiendo en ella, Joven Black. Y no solo te hundes tu… arrastras a todos. A tus camaradas… ¡a mi hija! Katrina: ¡No me están arrastrando a nada! Es solo hasta que la joven habla que Fernand se da cuenta que tiene la misma expresión llena de odio que Jean, y siente miedo genuino por ello. Fernand: Katy… *suspiro* a ver, perdón si me exalte. Calmémonos todos, ¿si? Hablemos de esto con calma y… Jean: No hay nada de que hablar con usted. Voy a pedirle por favor que salga de mi nave. Con los brazos, el peliazul señala groseramente hacía afuera. Fernand, ya no sabiendo que decir, decide retirarse por ahora, no sin antes torturarse al ver los rostros de sus aliados. Sabia que estaban mal, pero no creía que tan mal, y ahora no sabe que hacer, la situación claramente está más allá de su control. Así que decide llamar a alguien que si sepa. ¿¿¿¿: ¿Diga? Fernand: ¿Señorita, Betula? Debe de hablar urgentemente con el Joven Black. Capitulo 795: Caminos separados Un rato más tarde… Taylor: Ya están los suministros… Tras las ordenes de Jean, Samir y Taylor han vuelto de comprar todo y lo han subido a la nave. Sus rostros se ven sumamente turbados, pero Jean ni siquiera los mira al volver, solo se le ve concentrado en una cosa. Jean: Bien. Todos a sus puestos. Nos… Pero justo en ese momento, un Den Den Mushi se oye sonar de la capa del joven capitán. Jean: Agh… no puedo creerlo. Con mala cara, contesta, y mantiene la misma expresión incluso después de oír de quien es la voz que llama. Jean: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Betula? Al otro lado de la línea, el Zafiro del Mar tiene semblante severo pero preocupado. Betula: Iré al grano. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Jean? Al oír esto, la expresión de Jean se vuelve aun más sombría. Jean: *molesto* ¿Qué pasa conmigo de que? Betula: Lo que paso con Choc Cigar es inconcebible e inaceptable, Jean. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? La mueca de la cara de Jean se torna ahora en hastío. Jean: Pshe… Winchester fue de topo contigo, ¿no? Betula: Lord Winchester está preocupado, Jean. Y yo también. *suspiro* Escucha. Se que lo que pasó con James fue terrible y debes estar muy dolido y muy triste por ello, pero… Jean: ¡Pero nada! ¡Mejor cállate! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No sabes como fue! ¡No sabes como duele perder a alguien que te importa así! Betula se queda totalmente sin habla tras estás palabras tan duras… tan crueles. Jean no tiene manera de saberlo, pero Betula está temblando y sus ojos se han humedecido. Al no obtener una respuesta pronta de ella, su alumno emite una risa amarga. Jean: Ja… si de verdad estuvieras preocupada por mi, hubieras llamado antes. Betula: ¡Eso no es cierto! *suspiro* Solo quería darte algo de tiempo y espacio para que reflexionaras tu dolor y… Jean: Si, si, si. No me lo trago. Betula no tiene ni idea de que decir ahora, se siente acorralada. Pero intenta calmar la situación aun asi Betula: Lo… lo hablaremos mejor cuando vuelvas a la base. Jean: Más bien… si volvemos a la base. Si estuvieran uno frente al otro, Jean podría distinguir los ojos dilatados de impacto de Betula, aunque probablemente no se inmutaría ante ellos. Betula: No te atrevas, Jean. No… no hagas una estupidez. Jean: ¿Estupidez? Tch… me lo imaginaba. La Alianza y nosotros no queremos las mismas cosas, Betula… A Betula le duele cada palabra, en especial la forma en que su pupilo menciona su propio nombre, lleno de desdén. No obstante, le duele más lo siguiente. Jean: Será mejor que tomemos caminos separados a partir de ahora. Betula: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Jean! ¡Espera! Jean: Adiós, Betula. Ka’cha Betula: ¡Jean! ¡¡JEAN!! Pero ya le ha colgado, muy para su desesperación. Dando vueltas en círculos por un segundo, al igual que sus ideas en su cerebro, Betula vuelve a coger el Den Den Mushi y llama a otro número. Polly: ¿Cree que lo haga entrar en razón? Fernand: Eso espero. En una de las naves de Wind Jester, la joven secretaria le lleva a su jefe una taza de té caliente para ayudarlo a calmar sus nervios. No obstante, la taza se le cae al suelo cuando ve que el barco del Ave Azul esta soltando amarras. Jean: ¡Nos vanos de aquí! Fernand: ¡No! ¡NO, NO, NO! De inmediato, Fernand sale corriendo, intentando alcanzar la nave, pero esta se aleja muy rápido del muelle. Fernand intenta saltar entonces cuando llega al borde, pero la distancia es demasiada y termina por caer al agua. Fitz y Polly: ¡Señor! Fernand asoma la cabeza del agua, con el maquillaje ahora todo deslavado en su cara dándole más desesperación a su mirada. Fernand: ¡Que alguien vaya tras ellos! Sus hombres se reparten entre sacarlo del agua y poner a punto sus barcos para dar alcance a la Ocean Spirit. Pero algo pasa, ninguna nave puede maniobrar. Hombre: ¡El timón esta atascado! Mujer: ¡Este también! La conclusión a la que llegan causa rabia y tristeza a la vez. Los del Ave Azul debieron hacerlo antes de que volvieran para evitar que los siguieran. Ahora incapaces de seguirlo, Fernand y su gente solo pueden mirar impotentes como los que consideran sus aliados se alejan… los abandonan. 450px|thumb|centre Categoría:Arcos de Darkarchangel